A Summer to Remember
by LilaStar
Summary: Slash- R/S Sirius spends the summer at Remus's house, will true love blossom?
1. Prolouge

AN- Slash warning, R/S. This is hopefully the start of a series. R&R if you want me to continue. Chapter 1 when I get 5 reviews!  
Disclaimer- Regretfully, it all belongs to Ms. JK Rowling. *pouts*  
Remus was lying in the grass outside his house. It was summer and the sun was shinning brightly. It was only two weeks into summer and it had already been the best summer of his life. Mostly because he wasn't alone.  
  
"Oi! Moony!" Sirius called from Remus's window upstairs. "If you wanted to go swimming, now would be a good time to get ready! 'Else you're going in the pond fully dressed!"  
  
"Fine, fine!" Remus said, standing up. "On my way, and my trunks better be the same color as they were when I bought them or no food for you!"  
  
There was a strangled-like sound from the upstairs window before Sirius's head popped back out. "On second thought, wait about five minutes before you come up."  
  
Remus laughed and sat back down. "Tell me when you're finished up there." Remus smiled, looking at the nearby lake they were going to swim in as soon as Sirius stopped playing pranks. Remus and Sirius had been best friends since as long as Remus could remember, BEST friends since they were eight. Sirius was the best friend Remus had ever had. Sure, he had other friends, Lily, James, and Pete were all great, but there was something special about Sirius. All five of them were spending the last two weeks at the Potter's. Sirius's parents had been sent to Albania for some reason no one knew. Remus had begged his parents for WEEKS to let him stay here. Eventually they caved, but Sirius's parents had been harder to convince. They had been terrified of Remus since he had been bitten. They had grudgingly agreed, but Sirius never told Remus what he'd said to convince them, only that they didn't like it at all.  
  
Just then Sirius poked his head back out the window. "Ok, your trunks are back to their dull old black. I still get to eat, right?" He sounded genuinely worried.  
  
"Of course." Remus laughed, standing back up to go inside. He walked in the door and around the corner towards the stairs when he was suddenly knocked clean off his feet by a flying Sirius, who landed on top of him.  
  
"Oof." Remus grunted as he hit the floor with a dull 'thud'.  
  
"Sorry Moony." Sirius said, smiling down at him, making no move to get up.  
Remus laughed. "That kinda hurt; let's just hope you didn't bruise my tailbone!" He took a deep breath to get his lungs working again as Sirius rolled over to get up. 'He smells good…' Remus thought as Sirius stood up and reached down to give Remus a hand. "Just watch where you're going! And slow down!" Remus laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"You're one to talk." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Too true, too true…" Remus laughed again. Generally HE was the one going too fast. "I'll see you out there, just need to change."  
  
"Groovy!" Sirius grinned and dashed outside.  
  
Remus sighed and waited until Sirius was out of sight before bolting upstairs faster that Sirius ever could to change into his BLACK swim trunks. This summer was defiantly going to be interesting.  
Noew remember- R&R! 


	2. A Confession

AN- ok, it's a bit longer, and I hope you like it. Btw- though it's similar, this is not the same storyline as my songfic- Oh Starry Night. Though it is similar.  
Disclaimer- As always, not mine but I wish it were!  
"Bombs away!!" Sirius yelled, jumping into the pond off a nearby boulder. HE made a larger enough wave that it forced Remus backwards.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Remus said; laughing as his bottom scraped ground. Sirius swam over and sat half in the water beside him.  
  
"I suppose it's time for a quick breather, eh?" Sirius stated, grinning.  
  
Remus laughed as Sirius shook his head, sending water flying out of his long, black, locks of hair. 'Great Merlin, he's simply beautiful.' Remus sighed. He had no idea where these thoughts kept coming from. He'd never thought anything like this about a GIRL. What was going on?  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Sirius asked with a grin.  
  
Remus looked up, "What's that mean?"  
  
"It's an old muggle saying…a penny is a coin, and well, I'm just curious as to what you're thinking about."  
  
"Err…well..." Remus mumbled, blushing. "It's…complicated."  
  
"Ah…" Sirius nodded knowingly. "Does ikkle Remmy have a crush??" He asked, poking Remus playfully in the side.  
  
Remus sat up like a shot, all the blood draining from his face. 'Is that was this is? Do I have a crush on SIRIUS??' He shook his head; it couldn't be…or could it?  
"AH HA!" Sirius crowed. "I got it one didn't I?"  
  
Remus looked up at the triumphant Sirius. He WAS perfect. 'Ok, so I do have a crush, on Sirius. Which makes me…gay?' Remus blushed, a violent change from his former pallor. "That would be correct, although I didn't even know it until just now." He said, looking down at the water. He could just see their feet through the ripples the wind was causing. 'Bloody hell,' he thought, 'even his FEET are cute!'  
  
"So who's the lucky girl?" Sirius asked, almost with resignation, although Remus was too confused to notice it.  
  
Remus looked up at Sirius. He'd accepted his lycanthropy…and he was his best friend. He told Sirius just about everything. It would be fine…  
  
"That's just it." Remus said slowly, "It's not a girl. Siri, I think I'm gay." He looked back down at the water. "I'm confused Siri, I mean, being a werewolf is bad, so isn't being a GAY werewolf that much worse? It just makes me three times as different." He bit his lip in frustration. 'Damn it, I'm NOT going to cry, I'm a guy, guys don't cry, I'm not going to cry!' But sure enough, a tear splashed silently into the pond. "I don't know what to do. Will everyone hate me now?"  
  
"Shh… Don't worry Moony, it's all ok. No one's going to hate you, you're far too wonderful." Sirius pulled the smaller boy into a hug. But as he touched Remus's arm, it seemed as if fire, or electricity, or something surged up his arm. And it felt...right somehow. "I'm here Moon-love; I'm never going to leave you. Not ever."  
  
Remus sighed, why did Sirius have to be this PERFECT? And his best friend. 'Oh so close, yet oh so far away.'  
  
Sirius smiled as he rocked Remus in his arms. Now that he thought about it, he's always loved Remus. He'd just never noticed it. Ever since that day…  
-Flashback-  
  
"I'm going to get you!!! Sirius yelled, running through the woods. It was his eighth birthday party and he was 'it' in their game of hide and seek. It was getting dark, but no one wanted to stop playing. Especially not when they were having so much fun. Sirius just kept going, searching for his friends. All his friends were here, but they all were very good at hiding.  
  
Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes behind him. Sirius turned around, expecting to see one of his friends, probably Remus, dart out and run towards the house, but instead he saw a pair or bright, yellow eyes staring back at him. Wolf. Sirius screamed and ran as fast as he could, but an eight year old just can't out run a fully grown wolf.  
  
Remus was hiding in a tree nearby. He heard Sirius's scream just before he saw Sirius come running into sight, the wolf not far behind. 'A werewolf!' he thought panicked. 'And it's going to get Siri!' Remus's eyes had gone wide with fright. It couldn't get Siri, not ever. And he was going to make sure of it. Just then, Sirius ran under the branch he was sitting on. Remus jumped down, and landed there, between Sirius and the wolf.  
  
"NOO!" Sirius yelled, hearing Remus's landing. But the wolf was only 5 strides away, 3 now, and then suddenly he was upon Remus. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sirius yelled with all his might. 'Not Remus, not REMUS!' And somehow, somewhere, his plea was answered. A flash of white light, and the wolf was dead beside a still living Remus, who had a bite on his right shoulder.  
  
The two boys stood there, looking at the wolf's body in shock. Yet stranger things were yet to come.  
  
"Your love for each other has saved your lives." A voice said from behind them. They spun around to see a woman, all bright and white, standing there. "Let your love stay strong and it will serve you." She smiled at them. "Remus Lupin and Sirius Back. The moon and the stars unite. Many difficulties lie on your path, but together, all will be overcome. Trust in each other." And with that, the moon goddess was gone. The boys stared at each other as the shouts of their parents filled the small clearing. The first obstacle.  
-End flashback-  
  
Sirius smiled at the memory. Selene had been right so far, and this was just one more obstacle to overcome. And maybe this is what she meant. Maybe this love was there all along. 'But it's too uncertain to be sure.' Sirius thought with a sigh. "I'll have to admire my love from afar.' He smiled; he'd have a lot of time to spend with Remus this summer. 'This is one summer I'm never going to forget.'  
AN: Longer? I hope you liked it. As always- R&R! 


	3. Musical Mastery

AN- Ok, I got a note saying that this is confusing and er…yeah. I guess it is. *scratches head* Ya see, I write based on the standpoint that Sirius and Remus have been best friends simply forever. Long before Hogwarts. That's where that flashback comes from. From then on out, they became completely inseparable, except the fact that Sirius's parents were terrified of Remus (they were there when Remus was discovered to be a werewolf; their son was almost killed in the same attack after all!) So their friendship was secret. And er…I hope that clears things up, maybe a bit. I have a story of first year that I'm working on, but haven't typed. But basically Sirius has always been really close to Remus, and Remus tells him everything. Sirius adores Remus and always has. James knew they were going to end up together from the get go. And um…shutting up now.  
Disclaimer- It's not mine!! *sighs*  
Remus smiled happily. So far this summer had defiantly been his best. Sirius had been true to his word, never once acting any differently towards him. If anything, he seemed almost closer. The summer had been full of adventures, and Remus's parents scolding them for making too much noise at night when they didn't want to go to sleep. If there had ever been something that hadn't been said before, it was said now. But the end of summer was fast approaching, and Remus still hadn't managed to tell Sirius that HE was the one he was desperately in love with.  
  
Sirius sighed. Only one more week was left before they went to James's house. Only one more week alone with Remus. That was almost, depressing. Sirius smiled inwardly, careful not to let his emotions show on his face. He loved spending so much time with Remus, that's why he loved Hogwarts so much. For so long he had to merely write to him, be content with seeing his handwriting and reading his words. Somehow that fell so short of actually BEING with Remus. Remus is just so…Remus. Nothing else could possibly describe it. Just looking at his face, seeing his eyes. It was like magic, it always had been. Sirius supposed that he'd always loved Remus; Madam Pomfrey could have easily said something about it even in first year. She'd seen his dedication to Remus, even head him call him 'Moon-love', a dead give away. James had been recording a list of 'Sirius and Remus Mysteries' since the day they met on the Hogwarts express. It had to be destiny or something. Nothing else could fit. Just then, Sirius noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Remus was getting up. Time for food!  
  
"G'Morning Moony!" He chirped cheerfully from his makeshift bed. Remus paused at the door and turned back to him.  
  
"Awake so early? What a surprise!" Remus laughed and opened the door. "It smells like mum's just about done with breakfast." He smiled and sniffed the air. "Bacon, biscuits, and eggs."  
  
"On my way!" Sirius quickly jumped up and grabbed the nearest pair of shorts and a T-shirt, which just happened to be tie-dyed. Remus was already on his way down, and now that Sirius thought about it, he could hear the sizzle of the frying pan. The smells coming from the kitchen were almost enough to make him drool. Consequently, he dressed VERY quickly.  
  
"Love, love me do! You know I love you! I'll always be true! So ple-e-e-ease! Love me do…ohoh, love me doooo…" Sirius sang as he skipped down the stairs. He quickly grabbed Remus and swept him into a on-the-spot dance when he came into the kitchen. Remus laughed as he was spun around. Mrs. Lupin wiped her hands on her apron as she stifled a laugh herself. "Good morning Mrs. Lupin!" Sirius said with a theatrical bow once he had released Remus to find the ground again (he was dizzy). "Breakfast smells simply wonderful."  
  
"Why thank you Sirius!" she said laughing. Sirius was a nice boy, somewhat crazy, but nice. "It will be done in just a few minutes, if you can wait that long." She added with a chuckle.  
  
Remus was laughing, having regained his balance. "What WAS that you were singing Siri?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Why, it's by the Beatles, a muggle phenomenon! You must have heard of all the wonderful music muggles have!" At Remus's blank stare, Sirius threw his hands up in dismay. "This simply means that we MUST explore the muggle music genres today!" He laughed and sat down at the table. "Never heard of the Beatles, Great Merlin!" he muttered quietly. Remus giggled (AN-Yes, he GIGGLED. Why? Because he did!) and sat down beside him.   
  
"Sounds like fun I suppose…" he smiled and took a sip of his orange juice. 'Especially if he swings me around like that again!' he added silently with a smile. The summer had defiantly been an enjoyable one.  
  
"Great!" Sirius exclaimed as he picked up his fork. "We'll start right after breakfast." His face was all smiles. Obviously this was something he REALLY loved. Muggle music, a strange obsession.  
  
(a few minutes later…)  
  
"Ok Moony, lets start with swing." Sirius smiled and pulled a record play out of his bag. Remus had never noticed it before. He pulled out another box filled with large, round discs that looked like very flat Frisbees and carefully pulled one out. "Alright, this one's a classic." He said as he put the disc on the player and started the needle on one of the grooves. "It's called 'Sing Sing Sing'. But one thing about this music is you just HAVE to dance." Sirius gave Remus a cheeky grin before jumping up and lifting him into the air again. "Now, this sort of dance involves a lot of throwing the partner around, it's almost gymnastics in a way. A lot of people consider it outdated, but music is MUSIC and with music, everything is just that much better."  
  
Remus just had to smile. The light in Sirius's eyes was just too much to stand. The thought of music just lit Sirius up like a light bulb. "So how many types of music do you have?" he asked after the song had finished and Sirius had set him back down so he could continue in Remus's musical education.  
  
"Just about everything there is." He stated with a big grin. "Now let's see, what shall we listen to next?" he said softly to himself as he flipped through the stack of 'records' as Remus now knew they were called. "Aha! The Beatles, I knew it was in here somewhere." Sirius grinned. "The Beatles were a revolution in music. They write catchy tunes and are just…awesome." He smiled, he seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Here's the song I was singing earlier…"  
  
And so the day continued. By lunchtime Remus had begun to love music almost as much as Sirius. They had listened to everything from Bach to Simon and Garfunkel, Elvis, the Beach Boys, and a lot of other bands Remus couldn't even begin to remember the name of. By dinnertime, Remus wanted his own copy of half of Sirius's records.  
  
"Time to go shopping in London then, eh?" Sirius had replied.  
  
"You bet." Remus readily agreed. "And can we bring this stuff to Hogwarts?" He asked hopefully. Hogwarts with MUSIC was bound to be interesting.  
  
"You know, that sounds like a plan Moony, my friend! Hogwarts isn't going to know what hit it."  
  
With that, Hogwarts was doomed.  
Ok- R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*begs* 


End file.
